


Together Until the End of the Line

by schrupert



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Battle, Sex in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrupert/pseuds/schrupert
Summary: After the fight with Iron Man, The Winter Soldier comforts a hurting Captain America





	Together Until the End of the Line

The fight was over.  Bucky is in pain, but he pushes it aside so he can find his Steve.  

Steve there, lying in the snow.  At first Bucky thinks he's dead.  But he is not.  Steve breathing shallowly and Bucky hurries over.  

"Oh Steve" The winter soldier says

"Bucky!" Steve cries. "Where is Iron Man?"

"I do not know!" Bucky says.  "Where is my arm." 

"I do not know!" Steve says. 

"Then what do you know?"

"I regret putting you in this position." Steve says, angstily.

"No you didn't this to me, it was everybody around us, you were the one protecting me, while I did a terrible job of that, look at where we are now.  we're alive and we have each other." Bucky begins to cry.  But a soft manly cry. 

"Do not cry, Bucky my love." Steve begins to pepper kisses on Bucky's face.  "Let me wash those tears away." 

"I should be tending to you, Steve." Bucky says, not helping having more tears stream down his face. "I'm causing you more pain." 

"How can I be in pain when you're here with me now."  Steve pushes in for a harder kiss.  "I love you Bucky."

"But you also loved Tony!

"Not like I loved you," Steve says.  The kissing becomes more intense, as their tongues started a civil war for dominance.  "Like I love you now.  We may be at the end of the line, but at least we have each other."  Steve begins to run his hands through Bucky's hair.  

"Steve, we can't do this now -- in the snow.  It's cold.  I'm missing an arm."

"It was colder when I was frozen in ice.  Besides, I have you to warm me.  And I have arms for the both of us."  

"Steve, touch me.  Touch me like you've never touched me before." 

"You arm is not the appendance I'm interested in touching. " Steve says wiggling his eyebrows.  

He begins to kiss Bucky harder - as if he he's a starving man grasping for the last plumb.  Bucky manages to flip them over, and with his one arm, begins to rub Steve's muscled chest.  

"I want to take this off," Bucky says, gasping air breathlessly.

"You can take it all off."

"I may need help, I only have one arm." 

Pretty soon, the clothes were forgotten in the snow.  Their bodies began rhythmically rocking together.  Bucky, with his free and only hand, began stroking Steve's penis.  His penis got hard.  Bucky's eyes grew dark.  And before he knew it, he suck his mouth on that delicious member.  

"Oh Steve, you taste so good.  Just like when we were kids."

"Oh Bucky, your mouth.  It pleases me so." 

Bucky can't really talk because his mouth is full of Steve's penis.  Bucky sucks and sucks and sucks and soon Steve is coming and howls like a Canadian White Wolf.  He's sure wherever Tony is he can hear them but he doesn't care.  This moment is about Steve and showing Steve just how much they mean to each other.  And how they will always be there for each other.  

Steve eventually erupts and Bucky sucks down all of it.  

"Oh Bucky, I never thought I could love you more, but you give me everything.  How could I ever repay you?"

"You can let me fuck you, and I can show you just how much I love and appreciate you." 

"Yes Bucky, please fuck, I need you inside me."

Bucky wets himself with the snow, and plunges inside Steve without another thought.  Bucky thought maybe the snow would be too cold, but Steve is all warm and Bucky just needs a moment to feel Steve everywhere.  

"Bucky, move, please move," Steve says, tears running down his cheeks.

Bucky moves with intensity.  "OH, Steve, you feel so amazing.  I can't believe I've never felt you like this.  I never want to part." But Bucky begins to rock his hips.  Faster and faster, frantically, and suddenly the animal inside lets go and he let's loose, letting Steve feel all of him.  Suddenly, Bucky comes, and it's everything he could only imagine.  He sees stars and stripes.   He let's out a primal growl as he unloads in Steve.  And after he's come, he stays inside just to feel Steve's warmth a little longer.  

"Oh Steve, I love you so much." 

"Oh Bucky, you've given me everything." 

"Let's stay in this moment forever." 

"Together, until the end of the line." 

 


End file.
